


Clingin’

by KhunA430



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clingy yachi, Established Relationship, F/M, Too much fluff, baby Yachi, coach!kuroo, fluffy af, sweet kuroo, too much fluff it’ll make your teeth rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhunA430/pseuds/KhunA430
Summary: It was rare for Yachi to be clingy. So when those days come, Kuroo tried his very best to be mentally and physically prepared. He would drop everything for her.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122
Collections: Oneshots about cute lil floofy Yachi





	Clingin’

It was rare for Yachi to be clingy. So when those days come, Kuroo tried his very best to be mentally and physically prepared. He would drop everything for her.

Kuroo was working on different methods to use for Nekoma’s training. 

“Tetsu?”

The blonde called out, making the tall male hum in response, turning his head to the source and smiled as soon as he saw his girlfriend by the doorframe, nibbling on her lower lip. She seemed to be thinking hard as she groaned and crouched down, looking up at him with a small pout then hurried to his side.

Kuroo, at this point, furrowed his eyebrows, worried about Yachi as she played with the hem of the shirt she was wearing, and judging by the size of it, was his. He put his pen down, quickly wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer then buried his face against her tummy. The small girl’s face turned redder than Nekoma’s uniform, reaching her neck and the tip of her ears.

“What’s wrong Toka?”

He looked up at her, reaching up to tuck strands of her hair behind her ear then proceeded to stroke her cheek with his fingers.

“I- Well- Uhmm... ugh!”

She groaned then let out an exasperated sigh, puffing her cheeks as she pouted, eyebrows furrowed. Kuroo moved his hand, caressing the area in between her eyebrows then smiled.

“Calm down, count to five then say what you want. Use your words baby. I won’t know what you want if you don’t tell me.”

His voice was deep but it was gentle, different from his cheeky self.

“1... 2... 3... 4... 5...”

She took a deep breath then let out a sigh.

“Can I cuddle with you now? Please?”

Her voice was soft but Kuroo heard it clearly, smiling proudly that she managed to tell him what she wanted. He stood up, wrapped his arms around her thighs and hoisted her up, to which she quickly obliged by wrapping her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck, snuggling against his shoulder.

A smile made its way to Kuroo’s face as he walked to their shared bedroom, but not before he turned his head a bit to kiss her temple.


End file.
